Tuskegee University presents a proposal to continue to develop and strengthen its RCMI supported Center for Biomedical Research (CBR). An infrastructure build upon biomedical, molecular and information technology holds a critical position in the University's plan to prepare for the challenges of the 21st century. The CBR proposal was developed after careful institutional self analysis, both at the level of the University (e.g. strategic planning, SACS accreditation) as well as in individual colleges (e.g. AVMA accreditation). The overarching but complementary goals are: 1) to continue to strengthen the biomedical research infrastructure; 2) to support and promote the implementation of the new PhD program in the molecular and biomedical sciences; 3) to promote mechanisms to institutionalize the RCMI program. The CBR concept builds on a vision of studying health related problems of minorities through the use of three modeling approaches. These are: a) computer modeling, b) animal models, and c) in vitro models and systems. These modeling approaches are interrelated and provide powerful avenues to replace, supplement of minimize the use of animals and human subjects for research. At a time when the public has an intense sensitivity about the use of animals (and human subjects) for experimentation, the proposed modeling methods provide compelling and powerful alternatives that will have a lasting value in advancing biomedical research. The proposal has an Administrative and Core Research Laboratory Services component. In the second section the three modeling approaches are presented. TU's long term plan focuses on actively expanding its research in the areas of molecular biology, immunology, public health, epidemiology, reproductive and environmental biology, animal and computer modeling. By using the alternative modeling systems, TU scientists will be in a position to create an environment for a strategically productive and lasting biomedical research enterprise.